1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to command and interface control of Operating Administration and Monitoring (OAM) executable routines within software systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating Administration and Monitoring (OAM) tools are software-based resources used as administration and/or diagnostic tools for complex processor-based executable software systems, such as software-based unified messaging software systems. A subset of OAM tools includes Real Time Monitoring (RTM) programs, used to monitor and control selected states and processes within the software based system. For example, a given RTM program may generate a real-time display (i.e., “a screen”) of selected parameters during execution of a prescribed process; the RTM program may also provide a diagnostic resource that enables resetting of various states or variables within the prescribed process. Other administration and diagnostic tools include external binary files that execute in response to a procedure call, and Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) agents or scripts configured for generating an e-mail message as an alarm in response to a detected event.
Hence, system administrators may attempt to utilize multiple tools within a software system in order to increase the available administration and diagnostic tools for improved system performance. The use of multiple RTM programs and other OAM tools, however, requires the users to remember the names and syntaxes of numerous commands for the respective RTM programs and OAM tools. Hence, an increase in the number of OAM tools would result in the system administrator needing to develop expertise in the command names and syntaxes for the respective OAM tools.